The War That Never Ended - A Harry Potter Story
by XxSeekerxX
Summary: Harry discovers a dark secret Ron has kept from him for months and the war catches up to Harry after he thought it was all over. The lives of our favourite war heroes are changed forever, yet again. WARNINGS: Language/SuggestedRape (Rated Mature) CanonHistory/PostWar/Action/Adventure/Love/Hurt/Healing
1. Prologue: It Was Over

**LanguageWarning/SuggestedRapeWarning. Harry discovers a dark secret Ron has kept from him and the war catches up to him after he thought it was all over. The lives of our favourite war heroes are changed forever, yet again. CanonHistory/PostWar/Action/Adventure/Love/Hurt/Healing**

 **The War That Never Ended – A Harry Potter Story**

 **A/N: Please take the time to review my first FanFiction story. Your advice and time is valuable to me and also encourages me to keep posting more chapters (I have many written/in the process of being written).**

 **Disclaimer: I love J.K. and would never try to steal her thunder. Just let me play.**

 **XxSeekerxX**

 **Prologue: It Was Over**

 **Two figures, a young man and woman, sat on a new couch in Grimmauld Place. Once a place of dark memories, it had become a safe haven for new beginnings…or so Harry had thought.**

 **He held the distraught woman roughly in his arms as she cried. Soft curls of hair spilled gently over his hands like a coffee-coloured drape. Rigid fingers dug into his arm as he tried to loosen his grip around her. This had become a routine for the two lost war heroes. Every time Hermione and Ron fought she would run to Harry. Harry would offer his arms to fall into and hold her closely, deep into the night until she had the strength to go back. But tonight was different.**

 **Harry tempered his anger with deep breaths, trying to steel himself for what was to come. Blood thudded through his brain as he rested his chin on her shoulder, staring intensely at the Grimmauld Place pantry door. Its worn edges were in severe need of replacement and lay crooked against the wall. If his eyes held magic, in that moment there would be no damaged door, possibly no house, and certainly no Ronald Weasley.**

 **"** **This is the last time…You will never go back…" he whispered gently in her ear, his fingers shaking with barely restrained control as they rested gently against her shoulder. "I promise."**

 **Harry crooned tender nothings in her ear as he stroked an ugly purple-black bruise that bloomed like an ugly tattoo across her arm. Harry had healed most of the damage only moments before. For the umpteenth time, he cursed his abysmal healing skills. He could take away the pain of the wound, but the scars would remain, at least until he located some of Fred – his heart dropped to his feet at the thought of Fred, as it did every time** ** _–_** **and George's bruise cream.**

 **He felt ill as he reflected on Hermione's state mere moments before. She had arrived at his doorstep weakened; her face was so pale she nearly rivalled Sir Nicholas. White bone, visible through the torn flesh of her arm, led his eyes to a dark red puddle dripping steadily onto his new entryway carpet.**


	2. Chapter One: To Hell with Bygones

**Chapter One: To Hell with Bygones**

 **The battle ended eight months ago. Eight months of hell. It hadn't always been this way. In all honesty, it had started out wonderful…like a dream after all their trials. Only now the dream had morphed into a never-ending nightmare.** ** _But tonight,_** **Harry thought to himself fiercely as he gathered Hermione's thin frame into him,** ** _tonight it ends._**

 **After a few weeks of mourning at the Burrow with his red-haired surrogate family, and when all the funerals and nuptials were long past, Harry moved into Grimmauld Place. He tore out its insides with fervour, destroying anything that reminded him of its dark past. It gave him something useful to do and soothed his aching heart with what he imagined was peace, a feeling that was quite foreign to him. Every drop of sweat lifted his spirits, and he savoured the hard manual labour.**

 **He worked alongside with Hermione and Ron, and a few tasteful suggestions from Ginny and Molly later, his new home was transformed. Harry tore down and burned all of the old portraits, except for Phineas, who was moved to Kingsley's office with much protest. After some careful thought and extensive research, Hermione cleverly warded the portrait of Sirius' mum into silence and they built a wall around her. The walls were painted in light, happy colours and the ugly light fixtures were removed and tossed into the rubbish pile with glee.**

 **Kreacher's "room" was the only space in the house besides Sirius' bedroom that Harry had left untouched. They pulled down the elves' heads by the stairs and buried them in the yard, along with Kreacher. His worn body had been recovered from the war at the foot of the Great Hall.**

 **Next were the heavy, smelly curtains. Harry had lived in the dark too long, and it was time for some light. As he wrenched them off of the giant windows, dusty warm sunshine flooded over his body. He closed his eyes, smiling. Grimmauld Place was really starting to look like a home despite all it had been to him before.**

 **Everyone at the Burrow was still healing. Charlie left in his grief for the dragon reserves and Percy drowned himself with work. Arthur retired from the Ministry and became a bit of a recluse, constantly tinkering away in his shed. George boarded up the joke shop and moved back home, rarely talking to anyone. He laid on his bed and snapped in bad temper at loud noises.**

 **Not more than a month after the war had ended, the entire crowd: Molly, Arthur, George, Percy, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and even Bill and Fleur were gathered for a Burrow-worthy Sunday dinner when Ron and Hermione announced that they were moving into a small flat together, near Hogsmeade. Despite Molly's fretting, and George storming away from the supper table, the seemingly happy couple gathered up their few belongings to move.**

 **The family clung to the news like oxygen, the only bit of happiness that had strayed across them since the end of the war. Harry helped them move their things into the new place a few weeks later and merrily waved goodbye.**

 **He focused intensely on himself after that. Harry had never had much time to be alone or to worry about himself before. Suddenly, quiet moments were in plentiful supply. Bill helped him pilfer the rest of his gold and assets in Gringotts from under the nose of the goblins. Harry had received an official notice shortly after the final battle informing him that he was to be banned from the institution for life, never mind that fact that he had saved their greedy little hands to count out piles of gold and small hills of jewels for another day.**

 **He kept a few outdated trunks from the attic of his house in the drawing room and filled them with his gold and trinkets. Bill helped him spell them to only open to members of his family. There was little else from his family vault aside from a few journals that had belonged to his mother, and his parent's engagement rings and wands that had somehow migrated back into the Potter vault. Harry wondered pensively in a quiet moment who had returned them: Dumbledore or Snape. He decided it must have been Dumbledore. Severus had proved himself to be an honourable man, but he was incurably selfish when it came to Harry's mother and never would have returned something as precious as her wand.**

 **He began flying again; it was like stretching old wings that had forgotten how much they loved to soar. Harry flew everywhere, necessary or not. Down to the Hog's Head with Neville on Friday nights, and up to a certain red-headed girl's window in the Gryffindor tower on Saturdays. The castle had finally been deemed safe to hold students for another year. Kingsley offered him a job as an Auror and Harry began his training readily, eager to be doing something with his time. Hunting after rogue Death Eaters and their supporters was still just a distraction, as such antics are after tragedy and sorrow, but for Harry Potter, it was working.**

 **He became quite close to Neville and they had many conversations Harry thought they should have had years ago. The night Harry told Neville he might have been the Boy Who Lived, they both drank too much Firewhisky. They sat in the corner with bottles in their hands and their arms around each other. Neville taught Harry funny wizarding bar songs. His favourite was a Celestina Warbeck parody called "Hot Smelly Stew". At some point in the middle of the night they drunkenly agreed to be each other's secret keepers and to start a potions business together. The potions business was quickly vetoed when they remembered that neither of them could brew anything that didn't resemble stewed old underpants.**

 **A few months after the wizarding community's wounds stopped festering, Harry was surprised to hear that Hermione had opted not to return to Hogwarts. He wanted to have a word with her but he could never seem to find the right time to ask her why she, of all people, had not returned to her schooling. It was a choice so unlike her. It seemed the space between Harry and his best friends was growing into an abyss. Harry began to make excuses for them. He convinced himself he was trying to give them space as a couple, and that they all needed time on their own to heal. The void between became dangerous, large enough to fall into before he realized something was very wrong, and for once, it had nothing to do with him.**

 **Ron and Hermione began to show up to fewer and fewer Sunday lunches. When Harry did see his friends, he noticed Hermione looked haggard and her eyes were shadowed. He was becoming increasingly concerned, but the time was never right. Harry kicked himself for this later. Then she announced she was pregnant. Everyone congratulated her and Molly started knitting that night. Harry didn't understand why Hermione looked so unhappy.**

 **Ron had a nightcap too many in celebration that night and in his revelry passed out unceremoniously on the living room couch. Bill and Fleur had left with Victoire a few hours ago and Arthur snored contentedly in front of the fireplace. Harry stared over at Hermione with narrowed eyes, studying his friend shrewdly. He was starting to suspect that his friends were not telling him something very important. She caught his gaze and looked away quickly.**

 **"** **I think I'll go home early," Hermione said with a strained smile. "Give me a fire-call in the morning to let me know when Ron is awake, will you, Molly?"**

 **Molly, her face much more lined now that the war was over, nodded distractedly. She was staring at George, who had also drunken himself into oblivion.**

 **Harry stood up as well. "Be right back," he mumbled to Molly, gently patting her on the shoulder. "Washroom." She didn't answer.**

 **He went to the kitchen to find Hermione with a violently shaking hand on the back door.**

 **"** **Hermione."**

 **She turned to look at him. Her voice was high and false, as it often became when Hermione was stressed or afraid, "Oh hi Harry, I'll see you arou-**

 **"** **-What the hell is going on?" Harry whispered fervently. "I know there is something wrong. Are you sick? Does Ron know?"**

 **Hermione jumped and scuttled back in surprise, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.**

 **"** **What-?" she squeaked. "Nothing! I'm pregnant, Harry. You get sick when you are pregnant!"**

 **Harry narrowed his eyes at her. He was silent for a long time before he spoke again, a strange unsettled feeling growing in the pit of his stomach with every word he said aloud.**

 **"** **We have known each other for eight years…Hermione Granger…eight years! I know you better than that," He tried to temper his voice with a little more gentleness as she tried to avoid making eye contact with him. "If you ever decide to quit keeping whatever it is that is making you so bloody miserable to yourself…I'm here for you…when you are ready to talk."**

 **There was silence for a moment and Harry reddened, suddenly embarrassed at his outburst and afraid he had severely misjudged what was happening. Hermione looked like she was going to try to defend herself again but suddenly stopped and let out a breath almost painfully, as though it had been trapped inside of her. Then she nodded and left, shutting the door gently behind her.**

 **Harry watched her through the window until she disapparated, wondering if picking up the pieces of their souls that the war had ripped from them was going to be his constant curse for saving the wizarding world.**


	3. Chapter Two: Night Visitor

**Chapter Two: Night Visitor**

 **A week later a sleepy Harry walked down the stairs to a rapidly ringing doorbell in the middle of the night with his wand drawn. His heart beat fast with thoughts of the rogue Death Eater groups on his mind. He tore open the entrance door only to find rain: sad, grey, pouring rain, and a sopping wet Hermione Granger standing on his step with red eyes and damp hair. He stared at her, his wand frozen in front of him.**

 **"** **We're fighting! All – all – the time!" she choked out, falling into his shoulder. It seemed she had nothing else important to say and so they stood there in the entrance to 12 Grimmauld Place while the rain pattered down behind them until she stopped crying.**

 **When she finally lifted her head from his tear-sodden shoulder, her eyes were puffy and her messy brown hair was untamed and wild.**

 **"** **S-sorry," she sniffled. "I should go."**

 **She turned to walk away. Harry was more confused than ever.** ** _Her_** **, resting her head on his shoulders had awoken a stream of feelings and emotions he could not place. He called out after her.**

 **"** **Wait!"**

 **Hermione turned to look back at him, her eyes swollen and watery. She crossed her thin arms, shoulders hunched. His friend, so broken from the war and her own private suffering since, stood before him in uncomfortable vulnerability.**

 **"** **I'm here – you know – if you need to come back."**

 **Hermione nodded and left Harry to swat with his wand at the puddle of rain that had gathered on his entrance floor. Harry was angry, at Ron, at the war, at himself for not seeing this. For not being able to fix the repercussions of the war, of an enemy that was long dead. He crawled back into bed, although sleep continued to escape him.**

 **She didn't come back for quite some time. Harry didn't know whether she was okay or not and he didn't know what to say to Ron. An inexplicable fury rose up in him whenever he thought about it. How could he treat their friend that way? Their friend, whom had saved their lives on countless occasions and loved them both in a way no one else could? Their friend, whose fiery passion and spirit were broken in ways he could not understand.**

 **Suddenly more time had trickled away under their fingers and it was the Christmas holidays. The Weasleys' passed around dessert (treacle tart again, of course) and laughed at Bill's new haircut in between moments of sombre silence. Charlie had finally joined his family. It was the first time he had been home since the war. Even George seemed to momentarily forget about the empty chair beside him as he dug out some Christmas crackers for everyone to enjoy. Even Percy had joined in quietly.**

 **Molly was quite stoic, and only cried twice while making the holiday meal. Hermione and Ginny joined her in the kitchen to console her. Harry spoke sparingly to Ron about their Auror work and the Chudley Cannons new chaser.**

 **Harry had just scooped into his treacle tart, about to thoroughly devour one of the few joys of this season he had left when Hermione suddenly gasped painfully and doubled over across from him.**

 **Everyone stared. Molly seemed to understand what was happening and immediately became hysterical.**

 **"** **But it's too early!" she cried, jumping out of her chair. "It's too early!"**

 **Harry was as nonplussed as ever. He looked over at Ginny, only to see her return from ducking her head under the table with a look of grim horror on her face.**

 **She was as white as a ghost and her tiny freckles stood out like little brown islands in a pale white sea.**

 **"** **Harry," she whispered. "It's not supposed to be red."**

 **Harry looked underneath him to see a dark pool of red spreading across the floor from where Hermione was struggling to stand up across from him. He looked up again only to see her eyes roll back in her head.**

 **"** **She's going to pass out!" he yelled as he threw himself across the table towards her. The rest of the family stood by helplessly as Harry took over, laying an unconscious Hermione down next to the scarlet pool blooming from her thighs and ordering Ron to contact St. Mungo's.**


	4. Chapter Three: You Have To Mean It

**Chapter Three: "You Have To Mean It"**

 **Hermione spent a few hours in the hospital before leaving with Ron against the advice of the healers, who wanted her to speak with a mind-healer before she left. She showed up at Harry's step again the next night. Neither of them said a word and they both cried.**

 **After that, Hermione began to show up more often. Sometimes she was crying. Sometimes her eyes only held a terrifyingly blank stare. Harry's anger towards Ron grew.**

 **Even Ginny noticed that something was off with Harry. They began to fight. About silly little things, like Harry missing her Hogsmeade weekend, or not supporting her in her dream to join a professional Quidditch team.**

 **"** **That is the least of my worries," he would roar back at her. And then she would start crying and he would leave. Harry would write Ginny letters, telling her how sorry he was. Ginny would forgive him and the cycle would continue. He knew he should not take his anger at Ron and at the world out on Ginny. She didn't deserve it, but he couldn't stop it. The war was supposed to be over, and here they were, still fighting for their lives.**

 **After her seventh visit, Harry wordlessly handed Hermione a bracelet. On the chain was a pendant in the shape of the Hallows. Hermione looked up at him.**

 **"** **Harry, you can't…you can't give me something like this. I'm with Ron – "**

 **He rolled his eyes at his friend, and grabbed her wrist. Hermione flinched. Harry stared at her, concerned. He took a step back, terrified that he had startled her so badly she wouldn't come back.**

 **"** **Hermione…it's just a key – just rub the pendant between your fingers a little – there you go, a key, just like that," he coaxed her back towards him. "This way you will always have a safe place to fall."**

 **Hermione smiled at him. It was the first smile he had seen on her face since the war. She came back the next night.**

 **Sometimes when Hermione visited she would share things about her life with Ron. Sometimes they simply sat side by side in cold silence, only warmed by a gentle hug when she left.**

 **"** **He just never dealt with the war. It's all stuck in his head still and he can't get out," she would say. Or else it was, "I think he blames me for losing the baby…I blame myself too."**

 **Harry never said anything, he just held her and stroked her hair until she was ready to leave again.**

 **Until tonight.**

 **This time she was not leaving. Harry had healed her broken arm and calmed his anger for the moment, if only to protect his fragile friend.**

 **"** **He-he won't let me go get my parents," she whispered in a broken voice. "Well, he was drunk…I shouldn't have asked him when he was drinking…but he told me I had to stay here, and that he would never let me go anywhere again until he got me pregnant...until I replace the baby…he thinks it's my fault…"**

 **She started crying again, "And then he threw me to the floor-and then he….got on top of me and -" She cried harder. Harry tensed again, realising what she was implying. "Well then after he did…that…I pulled away…and my arm twisted funny…I came straight here…"**

 **"** **Shhh…" came Harry's soothing voice. Hermione cried until she fell asleep.**

 **Harry looked at his friend as she leaned against him, her breathing ragged and slow. His beautiful, broken friend. He gently slid out from under her, trying not to wake her up. Harry pushed a few rogue curls of hair behind her ear and covered her with a blanket.**

 **Then he took out his wand and pointed it at her.**

 **"** **Stupefy. Perificus Totalus."**

 **He grabbed his broom from the closet near the door, his knuckles white around the edges of the grip.**

 **"** **I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered grimly. "I don't want you interrupting your own revenge."**

 **Ron Weasley stomped back up to his flat, fuming and drunk. He couldn't find that traitorous bitch anywhere! Where was she? Probably off sleeping with some no-good son-of-bitching-**

 **SLAM! Ron stopped in his tracks with his hand on the doorknob. Looking around, he pulled out his wand.**

 **"** **Hermione! Hermione bloody Jean Granger if that's you-"**

 **The door flew open. Harry was standing in his living room, looking livid.**

 **"** **Harry?" said Ron confused. "Hi…uh…this really isn't a good time."**

 **Cool green eyes stared back at him.**

 **"** **A good time for what?" Harry replied evenly.**

 **"** **Look-it's…it's just kind of hard to explain. Have you-have you seen Hermione?" he asked, running his hand across the back of his neck. His drink was starting to catch up with him and his head spun.**

 **"** **Yes," Harry said shortly, his voice clipped.**

 ** _He knows,_** **thought Ron, and his fists clenched.** ** _That bloody wench!_**

 **"** **Look I don't know what she said to you, mate, but there's two sides to every story-"**

 **"** **STOP!" Harry screamed at his friend, his face contorted in a demented anger. "She didn't have to say** ** _anything!_** **You know why? Her arm did ALL the talking. You broke her, Ron Weasley."**

 **"** **She told you," Ron paled and paced back and forth before rounding on Harry. "Are you fucking her? Is that why she told you? I'll kill you!"**

 **He rushed at Harry, enraged, but his former friend was too quick. Ron was hit with a Full-Body Bind. Harry slowly walked around him and sat down on the couch across from his friend, experiencing for the first time the power Draco Malfoy must have felt when he stood over Harry on the train. Ron was sprawled, helpless on the ground before him.**

 **He looked scared. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were wide with fear. Harry thought about Hermione, with this same fear in her eyes just hours before as Ron forced himself on her. A burst of anger flooded through him. The lights flickered and a picture of Hermione and Ron on the fireplace mantle shattered to pieces. Harry came to a decision and slowly pulled out a second wand.**

 **Even though it was impossible, Harry swore Ron looked even more frightened.**

 **"** **Yes Ron. This is the wand. I went to get it the first time she showed up on my doorstep, crying over a man who I had once considered to be my best friend. I braved Albus Dumbledore's grave once again because of your stupidity!" Harry shouted, blood pumping through his temple at an alarming rate. His anger had been thrashing about like a storm, and now he had finally reached the calm eye in the center. Harry's next words came out in a gentle whisper. "You broke her, Ron Weasley, and I am going to fix her if it is the last thing I do."**

 **Harry drew his wand on his friend, sorrow in his eyes for only a moment.**

 **"** **Sectumsemptra!" he cried. Ron's pants pooled with blood and his face contorted into a silent scream.**

 **"** **I want them to know why this happened when they find your body," he said quietly. He looked into Ron's eyes, wide with fright, the same shade as his mother and his sister. His resolve almost disintegrated. Alas, he steeled himself again as he positioned himself over Ron. "I do regret this."**

 **"** **Avada Kedavra," he whispered. The words came out like wind on a frozen lake, cold and sorrowful. He watched in horror and fascination as a green light shot out from the end of his wand and entered Ron's heart. His body no longer moved; a deafening silence pervaded the room. He could not bear to look at Ron's lifeless eyes. He grabbed a blanket and tossed it carelessly over his head and sank down to the ground next to him.**


	5. Chapter Four: I Love Him

**Chapter Four: I Love Him**

 **Harry sat grimly next to Ron's dead body, trying to determine his next move. If he threw him to the Acromantula pit, no one would find his body and they wouldn't know why this had happened. But he couldn't leave him in the middle of an unoccupied flat either. Dropping him in the middle of the Weasleys' home would only cause unnecessary pain and hostility.**

 ** _Oh God,_** **Harry thought realizing there would be hurt no matter what action he took. They would never forgive him. The adrenaline was wearing off and he began to shake, suddenly realizing the repercussions of his rash actions. He had killed a man, one who was supposed to have been his best friend.**

 ** _Knock, knock._**

 **Harry's heart thumped intensely in his chest. Someone was at the door. Could the Aurors know, already? He opened a window curtain to see Hermione and Ginny standing there. He cursed. She was too damn smart for her own good.**

 **Hermione was beside herself "-something is wrong, Ginny! That's all there is to know, we just need to get in there before they kill each other. You might be the only person who can talk him out of this."**

 **"** **Hermione, you're not making any sense! Ron and Harry are friends, they aren't going to kill each other…I know you have a lot going on lately and I'm sure it has been very stressful since the baby, but-"**

 ** _Thump._**

 **"…** **what was that?" Ginny narrowed her eyes and drew her wand. "Hello?" she took a step forward and a terrified Hermione trailed behind her. The door opened and smashed against the frame with a flick of her wand.**

 **A red-haired man stood with a wand drawn over Harry, who had been thrown to the ground and lay on the floor with a grim look on his face.**

 **Ron's eyes narrowed as he noticed Hermione skulking behind Ginny. "You…bitch!" He cried, spittle flying from his mouth like a crazy man. Dark blood oozed from his crotch.**

 **"** **Stop! What the FUCK is going on around here?! Explain, now!" shouted Ginny, immobilizing the two boys.**

 **"** **This little fucking wench is what is going on around here-her and Harry-Fucking-Her-Potter-" screamed Ron. Ginny blinked and silenced him with a flick of her wand.**

 **"** **Not you," said Ginny, heart thumping and the dread that had been rising for weeks started to make sense. She pointed her wand at Harry, who looked at her calmly. "You. Explain."**

 **Harry started to laugh. He laughed and laughed and Ginny looked at him falteringly as if she was questioning his sanity.**

 **"** **I guess I didn't mean it enough."**

 **Ginny glared at him, tears building angrily in her eyes. "You didn't mean what? Is it true what Ron said?"**

 **Harry sat with his tied hands folded in his lap, twiddling his fingers and smiling. "I guess I didn't mean to kill your brother. He's still alive."**

 **"** **Why would you want to kill my brother?" Ginny asked, waiting for the inevitable, tears spilling from her eyes. She kept her wand pointed at his beautiful green eyes, knowing he was about to say something irreparable. Something that would rip the few straggly threads that remained between them apart forever.**

 **Hermione rushed in front of Harry. "Because of me!" she cried out hysterically. Ginny regarded her sickly-looking friend with shock. "It's my fault all this happened, all my fault-"**

 **Ginny sidestepped her, speaking icily to the man she had once loved. "So Harry, is it true?"**

 **"** **Is what true?!" Harry raised his voice, his green eyes as hard and sharp as jewels. "Your brother is a cruel rapist who enjoys beating pregnant women!** ** _That_** **is what's true."**

 **Harry suddenly twisted free, shrugged off his bonds and stood up. Ginny kept her wand on him and eyed him warily.**

 **"** **That's…that's why you've been so angry, you were – you were helping her," Ginny gasped, mostly to herself. Her voice broke and her face screwed up painfully. "He was – was he hurting her?" Harry said nothing but his grim face told her all that she needed to know.**

 **He spoke to her almost apologetically. "You are going to put your wand down. I am going to take Hermione to a safe place." When Ginny didn't move, he disarmed her and picked up his second wand. "I probably won't see you again. I think we have known this moment was coming. I am sorry you had to become involved in all of this."**

 **Ginny nodded, a single tear falling down her cheek as the imaginary threads broke, taking a piece of her heart with them. She whispered to him quietly, "Did you ever love me?"**

 **Harry glanced at her sheepishly. They were all so full of pain. Ginny and Ron and Hermione and him and all of the other survivors. He spoke gently.**

 **"** **Once, I think I did."**

 **Ginny turned away and stared at a wall.**

 **"** **Get out of here, now," she said, deadpan.**

 **Harry stared at her back, almost regretfully. "I banished your wand to the kitchen cupboards. Second on the left."**

 **He grabbed Hermione's arm. She looked as if she wanted to fight him for a moment but in the end crossed her arms resignedly. Harry disapparated, taking his friend along with him to a better place. Even if she didn't know that quite yet.**


	6. Chapter Five: New Beginnings

**Chapter Five: New Beginnings**

 **Harry and Hermione sat in a stony silence for nearly an hour. The adrenaline had worn off and Harry was exhausted. He walked to his kitchen pantry and pulled out a bottle.**

 **"Firewhisky?" he asked as he went to pour himself a glass. Hermione stared at him icily, saying nothing.**

 **"No, no. You're right. We shouldn't drink, that's what caused this problem in the first place…" Harry mumbled. "You know what we need? Sleep. You can have your old room."**

 **Hermione got up and stalked off towards the room she had frequented when the Order was living here, leaving Harry alone in the living room. He stared off into the distance. She really should be more grateful, he thought. Harry grabbed the bottle and poured himself a drink, wondering if his hell would ever be over, if they would ever regain some semblance of normality.**

 **He woke up with a massive headache and Hermione standing over him, unsmiling and hair wild. It was very reminiscent of the time the two of them had spent on the run, after Ron had left them. She reached over to the end table beside him and grabbed the nearly empty Firewhisky bottle from the night before. Harry stared at her as she took a swig and dumped the rest into his lap. Harry scrambled out of the way and fell onto the floor, hard.**

 **"What? – Hermione!" Harry shouted as she continued to shake out the last remnants of the liquor onto his head. "I'm sorry for drinking it, ok?"**

 **Drops of amber liquor stood out against the woven rug beneath Harry. Hermione towered over him. "You think that's what this is about?" she screeched at him. "Don't you EVER – and I mean EVER – put me in a Body Bind Curse again! You are not Dumbledore, Harry James Potter! You don't get to decide when to let people live and die and when put them in a Body Bind!"**

 **Harry was cowering with his arm protecting his face, just in case she decided a pack of vicious little yellow canaries were in order as well. "Well then let's talk about it! For Merlin's sake, Hermione…"**

 **He lowered his arm, which reeked of night-before body odour and the strong scent of Firewhisky to find Hermione curled up in a chair, silently sobbing into the arm of it.**

 **"Scourgify," he muttered over his clothes as he walked over to Hermione and pressed his hand gently against her shoulder.**

 **"Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry sighed. Their lives were in such a precarious position. It felt like the war, when they never knew what their next steps were. He proceeded cautiously. "I maybe shouldn't've…well I don't know. Can't say I regret it…listen, let's get out of here and go somewhere. We can go to Australia…avoid the press…find your parents…just you and me…it'll be like old times. Sort of…"**

 **Harry trailed off lamely. Hermione looked up, her eyes still watery and tired. The mere thought of finding her parents seemed to have eased her tears. Harry studied her ashen features, seeing behind her chocolate eyes the visages of beauty and vigor they had once held. He realized he had never looked at her this way before, with appreciation and in a strange explosion of new and untested emotions that had continually rained down on him for the past few months.**

 **"Ok." Her voice held a thin trail of faint hope.**

 **Harry and Hermione packed within an hour and their mood improved tenfold at the prospect of getting away from the depression that had hung like dark clouds over them for so long. Harry grinned. Even though Hermione had been angry, Harry had seen more life in her in that one moment than he had since the war. Her mussed up hair was quietly tamed and a sense of adventure was in the air.**

 **Hermione's new fervour only faltered once. "Harry, all my clothes-"**

 **"We'll get new ones. Both of us, Hermione, I can't keep wearing Dudley's awful rags anyways, and none of Sirius' clothes fit me properly. Don't you worry, Hermione," he called out happily as he pulled his trunk down the stairs. He pulled the door open, ready to step out into freedom. His foot faltered on the front steps. Across from him stood ten of his fellow Aurors, staring at the suspected position of a newly protected Number 12 Grimmauld Place.**

 **He slammed the door.**

 **"Shit!" He didn't! Thought Harry. How could he do this? Fucking pureblood sleazes, both of them!**

 **Hermione appeared at the kitchen door, stuffing the last of Harry's canned goods into her old purse. He stared at it for a moment, remembering the moments they had used it to capture vials of Snape's memories and the dittany that they had used on Ron's wounds.** ** _Should have let the bugger bleed,_** **thought Harry angrily.**

 **She frowned at Harry's choice of words.**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **Harry ran his hands through his hair, pacing.**

 **"Harry?" Hermione asked meekly, staring at him.**

 **He stopped pacing abruptly, rapidly coming up with a plan.**

 **"Hermione, do you trust me?"**

 **He needed her to. Life was about to change, whether they liked it or not.**

 **Hermione looked Harry over as if he had been speaking Gobbledegook. That quizzical, perplexed look crossed her face, an expression he knew well.**

 **"Of course. I trust you with my life, Harry," she said quietly.**

 **Harry grabbed her hand and positioned her on the front step, with her back to the group of Aurors gathered across the road. She would run to him if she saw them; he knew she would.**

 **"That's great because you are going to need to," he said grimly. "Something's happened. We need to leave now. Our plans just changed."**

 **Hermione stared at him with that same haunted look that hadn't left since the war, and her face was the last thing he saw as he apparated away.**


	7. Chapter Six: Poker Face

**Chapter Six: Poker Face**

 **They landed in pitch black darkness.**

 **"** **Where are we?" Hermione whispered.**

 **Harry lit his wand and led Hermione through an old attic cellar full of old barrels of mead. They reached a dusty trap door and he pulled it open, climbing swiftly down a rickety set of ladder rungs.**

 **"** **Neville and Hannah's new attic," he called up as Hermione climbed down after him into a quaint and cozy flat.**

 **"** **Neville and Hannah?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.**

 **"** **Yeah," said Harry as he plopped down onto the sofa. He waved his wand and Prongs shot out in a silver streak and raced through the closed door. "Who would have guessed, right?"**

 **Hermione stood across from him with her arms crossed.**

 **"** **Just what kind of crazy tour do you think you are taking me on?" asked Hermione, suddenly untrusting and cold, despite her impassioned words a few moments earlier. "Why are we here?"**

 **"** **Sit down," Harry sighed, patting the seat next to him. "We could be here awhile."**

 **Hermione sat on the green and white plaid couch, eyeing him suspiciously.**

 **"** **Neville is our only chance of getting out of the country alive right now," he spoke to her gently. "Our war isn't over yet. Not even by a longshot."**

 **Hermione didn't question him but instead sank into the couch next to him in miserable shock. Harry glanced at her. He didn't want her to hurt anymore, but she had to know.**

 **"** **Hermione…as we left, I saw ten Aurors mulling around outside Grimmauld Place. All ten of their faces have been linked to the Death Eater rebellions. The Ministry has been overthrown…again."**

 **She turned towards him, resigned to their fate with tired eyes. "I thought they were a minor hate group that was to be stamped out as we speak."**

 **"** **That's what we were told," said Harry. "Neville has been giving me different intel. He hears a lot in the bar. It seems that Draco Malfoy has been vying for the position of the new Dark Lord. His more subtle approach appeals to them. When they sentenced his father to death, it sent him reeling. He is the one who is behind all of this…there was only one thing he needed. Access to the ministry. We unwittingly gave him this last night."**

 **"** **Ron did this?" Hermione looked like she was going to be sick. She stood up, distraught. "I have to stop him. He's just angry! He needs to understand-"**

 **Harry grabbed her, terrified. "Hermione! You can't-"**

 **"** **Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Harry!" Hermione yelled as she struggled against him.**

 **A door slammed open as Neville ran up the stairs, out of breath.**

 **"** **Harry, I came as soon as I could. It's all true! Kingsley got away but they're everywhere," Neville shouted, stopping short as he noticed Harry and Hermione grappling near the door.**

 **"** **Hermione? What are you doing?" Neville looked from one to the other, confused. He drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry glared at him, annoyed. "Neville. It's me."**

 **Neville just raised an eyebrow. "You know the drill. Prove it."**

 **Hermione took their distraction as an opportunity to spring free from Harry and she disapparated with a loud crack.**

 **Harry rounded on Neville as he rushed out the door. "Thanks a lot Neville, she is going to run straight to him!"**

 **Neville followed him out sheepishly. "Sorry Harry, Order protocol. We'll get her back, I promise. Where would she go?"**

 **Harry stormed down the stairs into an empty Hog's Head, thinking. "I doubt she would go back to the flat."**

 **Neville stared at Harry, who was pacing back and forth. "No." Harry slammed his fist against the bar counter. He looked up at his friend. "She's at the Burrow."**

 **Neville's face drained of colour. "Harry I'm so sorry. You'll have to go back."**


	8. Chapter Seven: Against My Will

**Chapter Seven: Against My Will**

 **They apparated into Ginny's room, knowing nobody would be there. Both men stealthily slid down the stairs to find Hermione sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hand, and Molly sitting across from her. Harry swore under his breath. Anything she told Molly could put them in danger.**

 **"** **Tell me what's got you so worked up dear…now don't cry, everything will be fine, I'll get you a tissue."**

 **Molly walked around the corner into the kitchen and Harry raised his wand.**

 ** _"_** ** _Stupefy,"_** **Harry whispered with a wince. Hermione was going to kill him. Her head fell onto the table with a loud thump and the tea cup crashed to the floor and shattered.**

 **"** **Hermione?" called Molly, concerned.**

 **"** **Shit, she's coming back," said Neville as he kept lookout near the kitchen.**

 **"** **So stun her," said Harry, as he and Neville stared tensely at the doorway. Molly turned towards Harry, her eyes widening in surprise as she noticed him standing in front of her. Neville crept closely behind her. "Harry-?"**

 **A jet of red light flew from Neville's wand and Molly collapsed gently into his arms. They stared at her for a moment, Harry unwittingly remembering all she had done for him. Guiltily, he dragged her to the living room couch and tossed a blanket across her.**

 **"** **Let's go," he said as he hauled Hermione over his shoulder. They disappeared with a loud crack back to Neville's living room. Harry gently laid Hermione down onto the couch, her hair draping over the edge. Sleep was the only time she looked peaceful. "Well, I have now insured that the Weasley family will hate me for the rest of my life."**

 **Neville gave him a pitying look and held out a pair of handcuffs. "Put them on her," he said. Harry stared at him. "That was too close. They'll keep her safe, Harry. You have to get out of the country. Keep them on until you're gone."**

 **"** **Fine," Harry snarled, grabbing them reluctantly. "Grab my cloak out of my bag, will you?"**

 **Neville tossed him the cloak and empty jar of peanut butter. "The portkey will take you to the train station. Platform 2.5."**

 **Harry tossed the cloak over Hermione. He glanced up at Neville one last time.**

 **"** **Neville, I'm sorry to bail right now."**

 **"** **It's okay," Neville spoke quickly. "You've more than paid your dues."**

 **Harry looked at his friend, turned from a bumbling young boy into a strong, tall, confident man.**

 **"** **I wish you safety and luck, as always," Harry said quietly. "Thank you for being a true friend, Neville. I'll come back as soon as I can."**

 **Neville smiled wanly at him. "It's the least I can do. Stay safe."**

 **"** **I do my best," grimaced Harry as he picked up Hermione and crawled under the cloak, hunching down to avoid being seen, activated the Portkey, and disappeared.**

 **Hermione lay on the bed, eyes closed and face peaceful. Her slim, worn figure rested into the curve of a lumpy mattress. A single hand-cuffed wrist floated above her head to rest next to the bedpost it had been attached to.**

 **She was slowly disturbed from her slumber and groggily ran her free arm across a sore spot on her head. A tender bump rose near her temple under her fingers. Every toss and turn of what felt like the back of a bus or maybe a train made her head throb painfully.**

 **"** **Owww…"she moaned. A figure that lay slumped in the dark corner began to stir.**

 **"** **Who's there?" she questioned loudly.**

 **Harry stood and approached the foot of the bed warily. Hermione watched him with pleading eyes.**

 **"** **Let me go."**

 **Harry just gave her a look.**

 **"** **Where's my wand?" she searched her pockets frantically.**

 **He pulled it out of his pocket and held it up for her to see. They stared at each other.**

 **"** **Harry Potter. Give. Me.** ** _My. Fucking._** ** _Wand,"_** **She snarled at him.**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **You don't understand Harry! I can fix this!"**

 **"** **No you can't, and you're not going back."**

 **Hermione looked at him, dumbfounded. "You can't stop me. You can't hold me prisoner, Harry. You think because you overpowered me, I can be held hostage at your whim? Let me go!"**

 **"** **Oh don't even pull that shit!" Harry yelled, green eyes flashing brightly in the dull bedroom. "If it had been Ginny you told, she would be doing exactly the same thing right now. But you chose** ** _me_** **, 'Mione. You are the reason I'm still alive after all these years. Be damned if I'm not going to help you when you need it most!"**

 **Hermione seemed struck into silence. She rolled onto her side, shoulders heaving as she sobbed into the threadbare quilt.**

 **"** **I want it to be over," she screamed. "Why can't it be over?!"**

 **Still wary, Harry placed the wand in a dresser drawer Hermione would not be able to reach. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his fingertips on her shoulder, testing if she would be receptive to his touch. Muscles tensed under his hand, but she did not move. It was a start.**

 **"** **I've been asking myself the same question for a long time, Hermione," he spoke quietly, tears rimming his own eyes at the thought of all they had lost, and all they were losing again. It wasn't fair. Neville was right. They had already paid their dues. "I thought we had a second chance, after the war. But everything is harder now."**

 **He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly as she sniffed into the pillow. A curtain of dark curly hair blocked his view of her face. He was sure by now, her eyes had puffed up above her cheeks into little grey half-moons and her eyes would be lined with red-pink veins from crying.**

 **"** **We have a bounty on our heads again. If we return, we will be slaughtered on-sight, courtesy of our new behind-the-scenes minister and friend," Harry spoke matter-of-factly. "Ron didn't decide this overnight, Hermione. He has been involved with a bad crowd for some time. I didn't want to believe it either, I refused to think that he could. It seems pure-blood society never really changed that much after all, and neither did Ron or Malfoy."**

 **"** **Don't talk about Ron," whispered Hermione venomously. "I don't want to hear his name. Just get lost."**

 **She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. Harry slumped over. This was not how he had imagined saving his best friend would go. Standing up, he collected their wands and walked across worn wooden planks over to the next room and knocked gently on the door. The train rattled and shook uneasily.**


	9. Chapter Eight: On The Road To Recovery

**Chapter Eight: On The Road To Recovery**

 **"** **Can I come in?" Harry asked as he smiled weakly at the familiar dark face.**

 **"** **Harry," Kingsley scolded. "You're not supposed to leave the room until we stop. Hurry inside."**

 **Harry scooted through the door of Kingsley's windowless room. "Yes Minister, sorry Minister."**

 **Kingsley sighed and invited Harry to sit down on a wooden desk chair. "It's no use calling me Minister anymore, Harry."**

 **"** **Sorry Minister," Harry repeated stubbornly.**

 **Kingsley laughed at him. "I see you have still not lost your penchant for defying authority."**

 **"** **No, I haven't," Harry smiled grimly. "No luck with Hermione."**

 **Kingsley sighed. "Well…maybe with time…"**

 **Harry peered at the haggard Minister, streaks of grey starting to line the dark hair at his temples.**

 **"** **Can everything be fixed with time?" Harry questioned him.**

 **The Minister spoke softly, uncomfortable with Harry's delicate suggestion. "Not this time. We aren't fighting a Dark Lord anymore. We're fighting an entire society."**

 **Harry glared at Kingsley. "You're giving up."**

 **Kingsley just looked at him, exasperated. "Harry, there is no choice."**

 **"** **There's always a choice," Harry said in a steely voice.**

 **Kingsley stared wistfully into the distance. "Now you sound like Albus."**

 **Harry frowned. It was the second time in two days his actions had been compared to the former headmaster. He didn't know how he felt about that.**

 **"** **Where will you go?" he asked.**

 **"** **Oh I don't know, maybe Canada? British Columbia looks like a beautiful place to live," Kingsley said. "I've always wanted to live near the ocean. It would be a nice change. Where will you and Hermione go?"**

 **"** **We're going to the United States. In Washington, there are healers and supporters in contact with Neville who will help us. Then we will go to Australia to find her parents."**

 **Then Harry levelled his wand at Kingsley's temple. The man smiled. "Just do it." He said nothing more, waiting for Harry to say the incantation. A burning question rose up in Harry, one that had never seemed to matter before.**

 **"** **Why did you do it?" Harry asked curiously. "During the war…you put your life on the line and you didn't have to."**

 **"** **Of course I did," said Kingsley.**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **Family," Kingsley's voice spoke longingly and painfully. They sat in silence for a few moments. He was just like the rest of them. They never answered 'honour' or 'because it's the right thing to do'; it was always their loved ones. The wizarding world had truly never changed. Harry stood up.**

 **"** **Thank you for all you did," said Harry quietly. "** ** _Stupefy. Obliviate_** **."**

 **Kingsley fell gently back onto the bed. Harry locked his door on the way out. The Minister of Magic would wake up to a new life, free from the pain of the past.**

 **Harry crawled into his own sparsely covered bed, hoping his fresh start would come just as soon. Late into the night as he lay awake, he could still hear Hermione's gut-wrenching wails from the next room. Although he could not muster up the strength to silence them, each cry pierced his heart.**

 **The next few days were a blur. They dodged Aurors as they hopped from train to train until they reached the dock. They boarded the Witchcraft Ship, a large wooden boat which flew through the clouds and eventually landed in a lonely port on the shores of the United States of America.**

 **Harry guiltily Imperio'd a local family into giving him the keys to their sedan. They ran out of gas several hours later (Harry cursed himself for never learning how to drive properly) and he had to half-drag Hermione with him to the nearest town for assistance.**

 **She was not very helpful, although she had stopped fighting him. Instead she opted for deadpan stares and silent tears. Not a word was spoken between them since the night on the train. Harry was just grateful he didn't have to use the handcuffs anymore even if her grudging company was rather poor.**

 **They hopped a bus that a passerby told him would lead to Washington. It was wearily and with stiffness in their limbs that they crawled out of the uncomfortable seats at the bus stop into bright night-time city lights. Harry waved his hand for a taxi and they slid in. He gave the driver the address.**

 **"** **That's not a good area for tourists," the seedy driver said gruffly.**

 **"** **We're not touring," Harry sniped back, not in the mood for conversation. He was bleary-eyed from lack of sleep and his temper was short.**

 **"** **Hmph," the man said, leering at Hermione who was leaning back with eyes closed, her hair and clothing in disarray. "She ok?"**

 **"** **Yes," said Harry shortly. "We're tired from the journey. Please be quick."**

 **The man mumbled to himself and drove haphazardly into a progressively shabbier area of town. Harry was beginning to question whether it was the right address himself when they finally spotted a dilapidated old hospital with a brightly coloured sign lit up brightly with what looked like neon lights. The sign was scripted in colourful letters that read: Washington Institute of Learning and Medicine and right next to it another read: The Washington Magical Embassy.**

 **Harry sighed with relief. "'Mione," he shook her shoulders gently. She mumbled and woke slowly.**

 **"'** **Mione?" the taxi driver snorted unkindly as he lit up a cigarette between heavily lined jowls. "What kind of name is that? Something only the Brits could come up with."**

 **Harry glared at the man, annoyed.** ** _"Confundus."_**

 **He turned to help Hermione out of the car to find her already standing in front of him, arms crossed. The cabbie screeched away as soon as the trunk door slammed. They rolled their luggage up to a stately arched door. As they walked through the door an alarm sounded, making them jump, and several blue clad guards ran quickly up to them with their wands raised.**

 **"** **Come with us to the visitor's centre please," stated the guards as they grabbed their bags and escorted them across a room with a large marble floor and high arched ceiling to a small room with old oak desk. When they were both seated behind the desk a short blonde, curly-haired woman entered the room swiftly. She would have reminded him of Madame Umbridge except for the kind, gentle smile that warmed her face.**

 **"** **Hello, sorry for all the fuss, but we had a report just now that someone magical crossed the border illegally."**

 **"** **That would be us," said Harry, immediately realizing this was the wrong thing to say. Suddenly all of the guards had their wands pointed at Harry and Hermione. "Put your hands behind your head!" a man shouted. "Now!"**


	10. Chapter Nine: Trapped

**Chapter Nine: Trapped**

 **"** **Wait," said Harry, confused. "I can explain. I'm Neville's contact. From Britain."**

 **The guards relaxed slightly but didn't lower their wands. One of them, a tall dark-haired woman stepped forward. "My name is Marcia, I'm the commander of the guard here. I will need you to declare yourself," she tossed him an eye dropper full of clear liquid. "That's Veritaserum, three drops. I need you to tell me who you were travelling with."**

 **Harry shook his head. "I can't take it. I'm Harry Potter and I have too many secrets." He looked to Hermione who seemed unfazed by everything that had just happened. She snatched the eyedropper ungraciously from his hands and squeezed the Veritaserum onto her tongue. Marcia turned her sharp eyes towards Hermione.**

 **"** **I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm here against my will. This is Harry Potter, the giantest arsehole in the universe, who is keeping me captive. Until recently, we were travelling with Kingsley Shacklebolt, former Britain Minister of Magic, who refused to free me," Hermione spoke for the first time in days, her voice deadpan and clipped.**

 **Harry glowered at her. It stung to hear what she really thought of him after all of the blood, sweat, and tears it took to get her here safely.**

 **"** **Now Hermione," chided the smiling woman behind the desk. She nodded to the guards, who lowered their wands and retreated to the back of the room. "Harry has gone through a lot of effort to get you here safely."**

 **"** **I don't care," shrilled Hermione. "I want to go back and fix this! I love Ron and I don't care what you say, I can fix-I can f-…" Hermione looked horrified as the truth came spilling out of her mouth, still under the effects of Veritaserum. "I can't fix this."**

 **She started crying again. Harry stared at the woman behind the desk helplessly. "Can you fix** ** _her_** **?" he spoke exasperatedly as Hermione bawled onto the desk.**

 **"** **Harry," the sterling haired woman spoke sternly with a small frown. "Neville told me she has been through a lot. Healing the mind takes time and energy, even with magic. You will need to be more patient."**

 **She walked around the desk and shook Harry's hand, much to his reluctance. "We should introduce ourselves. Dr. Elizabeth Starker. This poor girl is Hermione Granger. And you are the one and only Harry Potter. Even here you are famous."**

 **"** **No need for introductions there, as usual," Harry mumbled and looked down.**

 **A line creased in the doctor's face at Harry's statement. She surveyed both of them over large square glasses for a few moments.**

 **"** **We will admit both of you indefinitely," she decided primly. "You will need to hand over your wands."**

 **"** **I can't do that," Harry said, irritated at the way they were being treated. "We came here for help, not to be accosted and have our wands confiscated."**

 **The doctor peered up at him. "We are helping you, Harry Potter," With a quiet mutter and a wave of her hand, an ornate mural on the wall behind her rolled up to reveal a safe. Dr. Starker continued as she twiddled the dials and tapped it with her wand. "Your wands will be placed in this magical safe. A drop of your blood on each compartment and no one can open it but you."**

 **Harry quickly reached down to draw his wand but his arms were slammed behind his back and he was buffered into the wall.**

 **A huge male guard held his arms and another patted him down and removed all of the wands and his money.**

 **"** **Don't touch me!" Hermione screamed. Even through his fear, Harry felt hope rise in him as he realized she had tried to fight back as well. Maybe there was a spark of who she had been left somewhere deep inside of her. He turned his head to see her pinned against the wall next to him. Marcia grabbed all of their belongings and placed them into the compartments. He breathed heavily, still unable to move beneath a guard nearly as tall, and certainly wider than Hagrid. Something sharp stabbed into his hand. He heard Hermione whimper a few moments later and he looked over to see a sharp pin pressed into her thumb.**

 **The guards clapped handcuffs onto them and spun them around. Dr. Starker was placing the blood soaked pins into the compartments containing their belongings. She locked the safe and turned back towards them, her face calm and serene.**

 **"** **I thought you might respond that way," said the doctor, a hint of regret in her voice. "You have not had anyone to trust for a long time. It is unfortunate you could not trust me. In time, I hope we may rectify this."**

 **Harry and Hermione regarded her haughtily. She smiled gently. "You will be shown to your rooms. They are locked during the night but you will have full access to the activity rooms during the day. Don't be surprised by the array of both potions and pills that you will be taking throughout your time here for the first while. We will slowly wean you off when you are ready. I am surprised at your lack of previous medical treatment. One would think we would treat talented war heroes with more respect."**

 **Harry and Hermione still did not speak. They had both been through too much to be mollified by a few compliments. The doctor sighed. "Well, we have lots of time. You will have a private session with me each day and we can address any concerns at that time. I've left a Dreamless Sleep in your room for each of you, but after tonight there will be no more of that. It isn't healthy to keep on dreaming and self-medicating but forget to be present in life. And on that note, we will see you tomorrow."**

 **Harry looked up at her last words. They reminded him of a long-bearded man with half-moon glasses that had said something similar at a time that seemed like millennia ago: "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."**

 **He stared back at her stiffly as they were hauled away. How could she know that? Was this more of Dumbledore's doing? Could they not escape his plan for them and his persuasion, even in his death? How could he leave them, like sitting ducks, yet again?**


	11. Chapter Ten: Damn Healers

**Chapter Ten: Damn Healers**

 **They were just about halfway down a sparsely lit white hallway when Hermione stopped dead in the middle of the hallway and began to struggle.**

 **"** **I can't take Dreamless Sleep, it's not safe!" she shouted as she struggled back towards the doctor's office. "Take me back. Take me back!"**

 **A guard raised his wand and Harry took the chance to start fighting back as well. He rammed into the large guard and slammed onto his foot, causing him to grunt in pain and let go of Harry. The office door slammed open. As Harry turned to see the doctor standing there, one of the guards hit him with an immobilization spell. Unable to move, he was forced to watch Hermione struggle.**

 **"** **Stop," she said. Her heels clacked across the floor and she stopped in front of Hermione. The doctor waved her wand.**

 **"** **You weren't sure, were you?" She questioned. Hermione shook her head.**

 **The doctor sighed. "Well this changes a few things. Does anyone know?"**

 **Harry looked back and forth between Hermione and the doctor, trying to figure out what was going on.**

 **"** **I told his mother I thought I could be," said Hermione quietly. "I thought it might fix things if he knew."**

 **Dr. Starker ran her assessing eyes over Hermione. "If that's what you really believe, it seems we have a lot of work to do."**

 **Hermione looked as if the doctor had slapped her.**

 **"** **What's going on Hermione?" asked Harry. She ignored him and continued to scowl at the doctor.**

 **"** **No Dreamless Sleep," the doctor said to the guards. They nodded. "If there are any more problems, you know how to find me."**

 **The man behind Harry twisted him back down the hallway. They walked through a pair of large double doors that locked behind them into what looked like a cafeteria. When they reached a forked hallway they took Hermione down the right, and Harry was taken through the left. He watched as her curly brown hair disappeared. Harry still had no idea what was happening.**

 **He was led into an area that looked like a small row of grey-doored jail cells. One of the guards jangled a pair of keys and opened the door of the cell to his right. The walls, the bed, and the floor were white. Nothing was sharp or pointed – just in case he got the notion to off himself, Harry decided – and the only object in his room was a small purple bottle of Dreamless Sleep that lay on the bed. He rubbed his arms and wrists, which had been released, and heard the sharp click of the door behind them.**

 **"** **Take the potion," said the big guard, watching him from a small window behind the door. Harry snatched it off the bed and unscrewed the top. He threw it, watching the viscous liquid pool onto the floor like thick purple blood.**

 **"** **Your loss," the guard shrugged and walked away. Harry threw himself onto the bed, stewing. He cursed Neville vehemently. He thought they would come to the hospital and Hermione would be healed, then they could continue on their way. He wondered vaguely why Hermione had refused the potion, and more importantly why the doctor had agreed with her.**

 **He looked up at the single, tiny window. It was covered in bars. Harry drifted to sleep fitfully and dreamed that the Dursleys' had locked him away in his cupboard again. He didn't fit well and the cupboard walls kept closing in until he woke up, breathing hard and sweating in his new prison, with cold tears on his cheeks.**

 **Whether it was days, or months, or years later he could not tell. His mind and body were numb from staring at the walls, trapped in his thoughts. Panic was his enemy. Harry tried to slow his breathing down and remove the set of bloody fingernails from his palms. They were locked up. He tried not to let memories of helplessness in Malfoy Manor flood his mind but they came anyways. His mind played like a movie reel; Hermione's screams turned into his mother's screams and then after many hours, they had turned into his own.**

 **Sunshine peaked through the small window above him. It was much too small. Harry had never been frightened of small dark places until after the war. They had once been his solace, but now they had become his own personal hell. Alone with his thoughts and afraid of the resistance. He had not felt fear in a long time. Numbness had taken hold, and they had done everything they were supposed to: Ron, and Hermione, and him. They had tried to move on and live their lives. Harry had gotten nowhere. He was still trapped. In his life, the never-ending war.**

 ** _Ron._** **Anger flooded through him at the thought of his name. The betrayer. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for what he had done. He had joined the enemy, their sworn nemesis. He was in league with Draco Malfoy. And he, Harry, was trapped here unable to do anything about it.**

 **Metal clicked on metal. Harry turned his head to see a new guard walking towards him. His footsteps seemed too loud, making Harry wince. This guard was tall and dark. In the dither last night, Harry had not noticed that all of the guards wore the same blue uniforms.** ** _No robes,_** **he thought to himself, his first coherent thought of the day.**

 **With proof that life still did exist and confirmation that he hadn't been sent here to rot, Harry's memories of yesterday came tumbling back.** ** _The guards. The doctor who looks like Umbridge. Hermione._**

 **"** **Time to get up," said the guard gently. Harry glowered at him. The guard gripped his arm firmly and walked him towards the door.**

 **"** **My name's Manny," he spoke in a lilted accent, much too jovial for Harry's liking. "Welcome to the United States."**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Doctor

**Chapter Eleven: The Doctor**

 **The next few days went by in a blur. The guards trotted him out to the cafeteria each morning for breakfast. Harry sat by himself, glaring at anyone that dared to come too close. Only one boy did not heed his poisonous frowns.**

 **"** **I'm Trent," said the boy, about his age, in a thick southern accent. "My magic decided to make me a little mental one day, so here I am. What're you here for?"**

 **Harry watched the dark-haired boy as he slammed down a tray and started buttering a piece of burnt toast.**

 **"** **You mean you don't know who I am?" Harry asked, almost hopefully.**

 **"** **Well," said the boy, his mouth smacking up and down between bites of toast. It reminded him painfully of Ron and so Harry looked away. "I know you're Harry Potter."**

 **Harry's face fell. He could not escape the touch of fame, even here.**

 **"** **But what are you** ** _in_** **for? Why are you here…'mate'? Isn't that what you say?" Trent grinned wryly.**

 **Tight-lipped, Harry did not reply.**

 **"** **Don't wanna talk?" asked Trent, eyebrow raised. "Okay, be that way if you want to."**

 **Trent tried to catch Harry's eye, as if they had shared some unknown secret. Harry didn't like it.**

 **"** **I'll talk then," he continued, pausing to chug a milk carton. Drops of milk spilled down the side of his mouth. He wiped them off and leaned back in his chair. Harry wrinkled his nose. "Ah…that's better. I'll give you the run down. The guard who brought you in, Manny, he's a good guy. If you've got an extra couple of cents lying around, he'll bring you something after canteen closes. You're here in the morning, 8:00 sharp. Then you join the group session and pour your little heart full of feelings out in front of a bunch of other people. There's some education time after that, and then the doctor will see you. Don't cross her."**

 **Harry grunted in reply and picked at his toast. He wasn't hungry. Trent was still staring at him. He was tall and gangly and his eyebrows were worse than Snape's had ever been. His hair was pulled back into a bun, like a girl's.**

 **"** **My cousins, the Landons? They were from England," he spoke hesitantly. "They were on the bridge. Muggles, of course, but my family was quite partial to having them alive."**

 **Harry stopped eating his toast mid-bite as his stomach flipped, listening intently to see just where this was going.**

 **"** **We wanted them to come here and stay with us as soon as we knew it was unsafe," he said quietly, staring at a beautiful landscape full of sunshine and flowers out a large window to their left. "But they wouldn't listen. It was their home."**

 **Trent turned back to look at him accusatorily. "So…I'm wondering why you left everything behind in that mess once again, in the hands of inadequately prepared wizards, and how you ended up in here."**

 **Harry stared incredulously, measuring up the arrogant boy across from him. If only he had his wand. If only he knew half of what he had been through, this boy would choke on his own words.**

 **"** **Fuck off," he growled, as he stood, shaking.**

 **"** **The Boy-Who-Lived speaks!" Trent exclaimed as he clapped his hands. Harry was beginning to wonder how crazy this guy really was or if he just enjoyed goading others. He grabbed his tray and stormed over to the garbage, spilling the rest of its contents inside.**

 **Staring around, Harry spotted Manny standing by the double doors and walked over to him.**

 **"** **Where's Hermione?" he growled.**

 **Manny looked uncomfortable. "Sorry Harry, I can't share that. It's private patient information."**

 **Harry rolled his eyes. "I brought her here, you - "He paused and inhaled, trying to calm himself. "Can you at least get this creep to leave me alone?"**

 **Manny's eyes found Trent, still laughing in the corner. "Hey, Trent! Leave the new guy alone for a few days, okay?"**

 **Still smirking, Trent shrugged and walked over to another group of people across the room.**

 **"** **Can I go back to my room now?" asked Harry, his irritation climbing quickly.**

 **"** **No, Harry," Manny said quickly. "That's not how it works here. I can take you to the group session."**

 **"** **As long as it gets me out of here," mumbled Harry. He was led to a small room which contained five small plastic chairs in a circle. A man with short brown hair sat in one of them.**

 **"** **Welcome to the group Harry, please have a seat," gestured the man, who reminded him painfully of Remus. Everyone here seemed to remind him of someone from back home.**

 **Harry sat down and crossed his arms, staring at the floor. He was trying to remember something very important. Something about the war…**

 **"** **Bow to our new celebrity on the way in of course," Harry looked up to see Trent and two others laughing in the doorway.**

 ** _Great,_** **Harry thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the group of them.** ** _Another Malfoy type._**

 **"** **That's enough, Trent," said the man who seemed to be in charge. He spoke delicately yet firmly. "Find your seats."**

 **The man rose up from his chair as the three sat down. "My name is Arwin, I will be leading your counselling sessions. I would like you all to introduce yourselves. Please share your name, why you are here, and what you hope to get out of these sessions. Trent, you may begin."**

 **Trent splayed back in his chair, thoroughly relaxed and carefree. He grinned at Harry, who was glaring at him. "I'm Trent Harwell, I'm here because I'm utterly insane, and I want to get the fuck out of here."**

 **Arwin gave him a warning glance.** ** _Well at least we agree on something,_** **Harry thought. A smaller boy with blonde hair was next. His face flushed deeply and he spoke very quickly. "I'm Devon Shemson, I'm a ward of the state, and I want to learn more about magic."**

 **Harry frowned. So not all of them were incarcerated against their will.**

 **A pretty olive-skinned woman with dark hair was next. "I'm Samara Jado, I'm here because I was practicing dark magic, and I want to learn how to protect myself from going down that path again." She seemed bored, tapping her fingernails against her chair and staring at the wall across from her.**

 **It was his turn. "I'm Harry Potter, I'm here against my will, and I don't really need anything from this group whatsoever."**

 **Samara and Devon stared at him, mouths gaping as they realized who he was. Arwin frowned, staring at Harry curiously. "It seems we have an interesting new group. Because some of us are more openly hostile than others-" He stared pointedly at Trent and Harry, "-we will spend today working on a personal assignment."**

 **Arwin passed around little black and white notebooks. Harry opened his. It was as blank as Tom Riddle's diary. He groaned inwardly as he realized what was happening.**

 **"** **I want you to write or draw in these journals for the next two hours. Start with the prompt 'I feel like…' and work from there. You will work on your own in silence. "**

 **Harry stared at the journal stupidly. Had he really escaped a second war so he could sit here and write sob stories?**

 **He scrawled '** ** _I feel like…'_** **across the top of the page.** ** _I feel like everything is falling apart and I am going to go mad if I don't get out of here,_** **he thought to himself.** ** _I need to save Hermione, then everything will be well again. I need her strength. I cannot do this on my own anymore…_**

 **The pen hovered above the page; the words remained unwritten. Arwin strolled by, glancing at each of their work.**

 **"** **Trent…please do explain how a picture of genitalia represents the way you feel?"**

 **Trent smirked. "I'm a very sexual person." Samara giggled and Devon blushed.**

 **Arwin sighed. "Nice try. Give me the page." Trent sighed loudly and ripped the page out. Harry kept his eyes trained on Arwin, who nodded approvingly at Devon and frowned slightly when he passed Samara. He came to a stop behind Harry.**

 **"** **Having trouble, Harry?" he queried with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"** **This is stupid. Why do I need to do this?" Harry said in a low voice.**

 **Arwin looked like he had been expecting an answer like this and answered him patiently. "Harry, you need to do this so you can get out of here faster." He walked away without another word.**

 **Harry scoffed behind Arwin's back although he did begin to write after a moments hesitation.** ** _I feel like everything is changing._** **He glanced up to see Arwin smile encouragingly. He seemed to be satisfied that Harry wrote anything at all, so Harry put the pencil down and looked around at the others. The small boy, Devon, reminded him of Colin Creevey. Young and innocent. Samara continued to look bored and uninterested after writing half a page. Trent winked roguishly at Harry when he caught his eye.**

 **"** **Now that you have written down how you feel, I want you to reflect on those feelings with meditation." Arwin turned on soft music. Harry looked around incredulously. Even Trent was co-operating, closing his eyes with a grin and crossing his legs on the ground next to his chair. "Let your magic heal your soul, let it run through you. Deep, slow breaths." Everyone's eyes were closed but Harry's. He stared bewildered at this strange behaviour, glad it did not seem to be an expectation to join. His mind drifted back to home. A mere few weeks ago, he was dating his high school sweetheart, his best friends were getting married, and Malfoy was about to be stamped out forever. Harry could not help but feel that he had made a grave error. He began panicking and started following the groups breaths to calm himself.**

 **As his fears began to ebb away Harry realized he had fallen into the same trance everyone else seemed to have succumbed to. Suddenly his magic had become pervasive; he could feel it throughout his whole body, vibrating unrestrained, moving as fast as an unpredictable rushing river from his heart to his fingertips. Harry opened his eyes with a start and looked up at Arwin.**

 **"** **What the fuck was that?!" he shouted, breathing heavily and shaking. "Did you do something to me?"**

 **Arwin smiled at him, his eyes dancing. "Never meditated before, have you? You're a quick study, Harry."**

 **Trent was sniggering at him. Harry glared back coldly before turning to Arwin. "Can I go now?"**

 **To his surprise, Arwin nodded and waved him away before turning back to Devon and Samara. "Yes Harry, you did very well today."**

 **Harry wandered the halls, confused, and if he admitted it, a little scared. He had never experienced his magic before the way he had in that very moment. The closest he had ever come to meditating was during his unsuccessful Occlumency sessions with Snape and he had certainly never experienced anything like what had just overcome him. He was just starting to calm down when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Harry jumped.**

 **"** **It's just me, Harry," the large guard Manny stood behind him, grinning. "I'm here to escort you to class." Harry, feeling hopeless, followed Manny dejectedly into another room. This room looked more like a classroom, but far less dreary than any he had encountered at Hogwarts. Brightly lit windows with opaque shades lined one wall, and the colours were warm and inviting. Harry sat down in one of the many desks the lined the floor neatly. On the desk were more notepads and something Harry had not seen since his days with the Dursleys: a pencil. More students filed in, including Devon and Samara. Trent sauntered in and sat directly behind Harry.**

 **"** **Welcome to the most boring hour of your life, "he whispered just so Harry could hear him. Harry ignored him.**

 **An old witch stood up from the corner.**

 **"** **Welcome to Magic 101. This course is precursory to Magic 102, in which you will begin to practice magic with a focus such as a wand. During this course I ask that you remain quiet, you may write down any questions or remarks in your book. Disruptions are not tolerated during this hour. If you need the washroom…"**

 **Harry lost interest and sat blankly, staring at the screen that had rolled down in front of them. A muggle video began to play, only it featured wizards teaching the basic components of magic and wandlore. A war was happening right now and these fucking ninnies wanted to educate him on how to hold a wand as if none of it was happening. Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply, fighting back the urge to scream.**

 **"** **I did tell you," whispered Trent from behind him. "You're wasting your time here and the world will go on without you."**

 **"** **Fuck off, Trent," Harry hissed out of the corner of his mouth.**

 **"** **Is that all you know how to say? I'm a southerner and even I have a larger vocabulary," Trent spat back.**

 **Harry whipped around, eyes narrowed. "You don't know the first thing about me." He glared at the idiot who would not stop pestering him. Trent just continued to grin. It reminded him of Sirius, obstinate, but always grinning. Harry turned away, blinking and shaking his head. He needed to get these thoughts of the past out of his head, it was making him crazy. When the hour was up, Harry was the first to bolt from the room. He didn't get far. This time the severe looking head guard, Marcia, was waiting for him, unsmiling.**

 **"** **Harry Potter, come with me please."**

 **Harry followed. "Where are we going?"**

 **She did not answer. Harry contented himself with staring at the old stone walls instead, which contained frames with smiling moving headshots of what appeared to be the facility's "graduates". So, there was some hope of getting out of here after all, one way or another. Harry just hoped it was soon enough that it would not be in a body bag.**

 **Marcia led him back into the office of Dr. Starker, who stood behind her desk, smiling. "Harry," she greeted him warmly, extending her hand towards him. Harry did not shake it. She took his snub gracefully, gesturing for him to sit down. "I hope you won't mind that I have asked for you to dine here for lunch today. We have much to discuss."**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Coop

**Chapter Twelve: The Coop**

 **A large spread of roasted chicken, vegetables, and even a small glass of red wine lay before him. Harry raised his eyebrows and did not touch the food. "Really," he spat coolly. "I have to say, I am not under the same impression."**

 **Dr. Starker sat down in her chair and crossed her arms, appearing amused. She looked at him as though he was a puzzle for her to solve, and she looked like she was the kind of person who liked puzzles a lot. "I see we are still off to a rocky start."**

 **She nodded towards Marcia who left the room. "As an act of good faith, I will allow you to see that Hermione is well."**

 **She gestured behind Harry, who turned around. Manny had arrived and held the door as Marcia led Hermione in. She could barely stand on her own, Marcia supported most of her weight. Soft cuffs held her hands together in front of her.**

 **"** **Hermione," he shouted, standing up at once, making to go over to her. Manny stepped between them. "What have you done to her?" Harry shouted as he tried to get around Manny.**

 **"** **Harry, sit down please," said Manny in a warning tone. "No!" yelled Harry. "Look at the state of her! I thought you said she was well?" He rounded on Dr. Starker. "Why is she like this?"**

 **Dr. Starker folded her hands together. "If you sit down, Harry, I shall explain."**

 **Harry reluctantly sat down, glaring at them all. Manny stood behind him and Marcia walked Hermione to a chair and sat her down.**

 **"** **Hermione has in interesting condition in which we are unable to provide her with our normal level of care," said Dr. Starker softly. "Since many of the potions we would have used in her regime are now unable to be used, Hermione consented to a version of psychotherapy, involving magic and muggle methods."**

 **Harry stared at her unbelievably. "In what world is this something Hermione would want?"**

 **"** **Hermione will not be this way permanently. In a few weeks she will return to a nearly normal state. At that time, you will have permission to see her again."**

 **Harry swallowed, trying to wrap his head around this. "So…so she will be ok?"**

 **"** **Yes," smiled Dr. Starker. "In due time, I daresay she will."**

 **The wheels in Harry's head were turning rapidly. "So then can you explain to me why I am here? Why I am incarcerated rather than helping Hermione get well?"**

 **Dr. Starker smirked slightly at him. "You seem to think that you have escaped the war unscathed, Harry."**

 **Harry shrugged. "Relatively."**

 **Dr. Starker leaned in towards him and paused. "So then…you have no nightmares? No flashbacks? No memories floating back into your mind at inopportune and unsuspecting moments?"**

 **Harry was silent.**

 **Dr. Starker continued. "I would like to offer the same treatment to you, Harry."**

 **Harry stood up and backed away quickly from her. Manny watched him carefully, ready to intervene. Harry pointed at Hermione. "We are in a war, Dr. Starker. I know you don't realize that. But we are in a** ** _war_** **in which I am a very important part of** ** _._** **And you want to do…that…to me? I don't think so."**

 **"** **No Harry, what I am proposing is vastly different from this," Dr. Starker waved a heavily jewelled hand towards Hermione dismissively. "Both you and Hermione have damage in your brains that far outweighs what happened in the war. At some point in the past, a heavily damaging memory spell has altered your very essence of being. I would like to fix that damage, reroute those pathways, and in the process, redirect your PTSD symptoms into a safe and healthily routed outlet in your brain."**

 **Harry stared at her. "No, no. You're insane. No one has memory charmed me. I need out so I can fight this war. I'm going to end up dead if I stay here and then everyone loses. I have knowledge so risky inside my head right now that even telling you it is there is the most dangerous thing I could do right now. It is not happening."**

 **Dr Starker pursed her lips. "Very well. I do ask that you think on it, Harry." She turned back to the guards. "Take Hermione back to her room. Harry can finish his meal here and then he can go back to his room as well." She swept from the room. Harry called after her, "Wait! I need out of here. You don't understand!" but to no avail. Harry watched helplessly as Marcia led Hermione from the room. Manny tried to encourage him to eat after she was gone but Harry could not, his stomach tied itself in knots as his desperation to get out this place grew even greater. Eventually Harry was led back to his room where his nightmares crept up on him again. The faces of Colin Creevey, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black floated before him like ghosts, begging him not to let them die for him. Harry woke up with tears on his face.**

 **The next day went much like the first, Trent continued to harass him throughout the day, and Harry numbly went to each session. The doctor did not see him that day.**

 **Slowly the weeks ebbed on. Harry's only solace was meditation, which he continued because he thought it might assist in his escape if he could bring up enough magic. It also eased his pain and his nightmares. He even began to take the medication regime in the morning as it seemed to be improving his health. Manny told him about the gym in response to Harry confiding in Arwin's group that he felt pent up and angry. Harry spent every afternoon there, trying to build up enough of a sweat to take the edge off.**

 **It had been a few weeks and Magic 101 had become more interesting. Harry was learning more about the history of how magic had come to be then he had ever known. Spell creation, channeling abilities, and challenging new techniques had all been areas of interest to him now that he had little else to interest him.**

 **He felt himself become less neurotic, less obsessed. He was even more impervious to Trent. He occasionally ate lunch with his group. Samara was quiet and seemed to enjoy things that hurt others far more than she should, although she had a wicked sense of humor. She reminded Harry of a younger and less evil version of Bellatrix Lestrange. Devon was youthful and pleasant, polite and interested in the rare moments Harry had shared of himself. Trent continued to be a bother, harassing Harry about his abandonment of his home, and seemed to enjoy drawing disproportionate representations of penises on his notebooks far too much.**

 **Harry had been invited for tea with Dr. Starker every day that week, which he had been ignoring since he was allowed the choice. He had not heard from Hermione since his last visit with her. Harry was just biting into a chicken sandwich when Manny called him over.**

 **"** **The doctor would like you to see her today," he said gently.**

 **Harry crossed his arms. "Well I don't want to see her."**

 **"** **I am afraid today that you do not have a choice." Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, bring me on over then, Manny." Harry followed him back to her office. The doctor was not there.**

 **"** **I have to leave, Harry, but I will be back," smiled Manny jovially. "Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone." Harry smirked at him. Manny shut the door behind him.**

 **Harry's heart thumped. If he could just get to his wand –**

 **The door opened before he could even stand. Dr. Starker walked in and following her was –**

 **"** **Hermione!" Harry leapt up and this time he was allowed to reach her. He hugged her gently and she hugged him feebly back. She spoke, but her voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry Harry," she sniffed with tears in her eyes. "For how I acted before."**

 **Harry swept her hair out of her face. "Don't be sorry, you were scared and hurting. I'm the one that should be ashamed." She smiled weakly at him. "I can't stay long, Harry, I just wanted you to know I'm okay." Harry rubbed her back nervously, scared that their imminent separation would invade the moment. Dr. Starker nodded at Marcia, and she led Hermione back down the hallway. She shut the door with a sharp click and Harry's view of the most familiar person he had seen since his arrival was cut away. Harry paced anxiously like a caged cat. He needed out of here. He did not know how to explain the importance of leaving to Dr. Starker in a way that she would understand. Dr. Starker sat down at her desk, appearing to ignore Harry. "You may go, Harry," she spoke dismissively.**

 **"** **But I need out," he said. "You don't understand, doctor, the desperateness of our situation! Hermione and I are in very real danger here – "**

 **She cut across him loudly "– I do not think you understand, Harry, the very real danger of letting you out into the world in the state you are in! Are you willing to reconsider your consent to the memory procedure?"**

 **"** **No. I can't – "Harry replied, frustrated.**

 **"** **Then leave, please, before I have you removed," said the doctor.**

 **Harry gave a long look at the wall behind her but thought better of it. He slammed the door behind him as he left, wandless, angry, and helpless.**

 **The next day Harry arrived at his meditation in a frazzled state. He did not share much in the group but waited for the music, his only relief in this insane prison. He sank down to the floor and crossed his legs beneath him, feeling the rush of magic hit his palms and then run back up his spine, building, building, building, until –**

 **Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to shake violently. He heard screams, and then nothing.**


End file.
